


Not What It Looks Like

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Multi, a bit of innuendo i guess, it gets weird before it gets weirder, secret surprise character in the final chapter, several layers of AU on top of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: A short WidowTracer thing that is exactly as long as it should be. It is a bit weird.Thanks to my friend NotTheSmooze for editing help! You are precious <3





	1. Chapter 1

Lena knew she shouldn't be here. She knew it was wrong. It was a massive security risk. An Overwatch agent secretly meeting the enemy, with nobody to oversee and intervene, should anything go wrong? And more importantly, doing all this behind Emily's back? Still, she chose to come here, because it felt so right.

Amélie came towards her, wooly hat, large sunglasses and fluffy scarf to hide her blue skin. Even behind all that Lena swore she could see a wicked smile. Her confident strut, the way her arms swayed, the subtle movement of her hips – a perfect symphony, every tiny bit deliberate, under firm control.

„You seem quite nervous today, chérie. Is something the matter?“ Her eyes shimmered through the sunglasses, overflowing with sarcasm. She put her finger under Lena's chin, the coldness spreading out from that point, shivering over the entire body.

„You know exactly why I'm nervous.“ Lena huffed. „If anyone finds out I'm here I'm done for, professionally and personally. You'd probably just get bonus points with your superiors for leading me astray.“ She crossed her arms, pouting, and turned her head away.

Amélie put her hands on the Brit's shoulders. „Do not worry. If anyone was watching, I would know it. My spider senses would tell me.“ - Lena snorted - „But we shouldn't waste our time arguing here. It is too rare and precious for that. Today's place is very close to here.“

When Amelie grabbed her hand and led her around, Lena smiled. She just couldn't resist her lover's roundabout way of showing affection, this inner warmth shining through the frozen layers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Amélie looked over what she had written. If only. If only Lena had these kinds of feelings towards her. If only there was a possibility for these feelings to come forth and blossom. If only Lena hadn't already chosen someone else.

She put her pen down, lifted the sheet of paper, read it over once more, then crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. How long would these fantasies keep coming back? Low long has it been since they started? Why couldn't she just let go?

She walked to the window. Her apartment was small and sparse. A single room, a simple matress, a cheap desk, the lamp on it the only source of light in here, nothing else. But there was one thing that made up for it: from here she could watch Lena in her apartment.

Amélie looked through her binoculars. They were currently eating dinner, Lena and Emily. Spaghetti carbonara, it seems. Homemade, of course. Just like Amélie couldn't offer. Yes, keep rubbing salt in those wounds, you red-haired she-devil.

No jealousy. No emotion. You are a spider, Amélie, you are a spider.

Lena seemed to be telling a story, and Emily was almost in tears from laughing about it. If only there was another chair at that table. If only.

 


	3. Chapter 3

„This is ridiculous, Sombra.“ Amélie said. „Why would I of all people be so desperate as to rend an apartment just for that, and why does it have to be for her, of all people?“

The latina grinned mischievously. „Isn't it obvious? You two knew each other, probably better than you want to admit. When Talon took you in, they knew about your husband, but they didn't know about your other love, the one that you kept secret. And you can't really remove something when you don't know it's there. And to this day, it still fosters inside of you, trying to get out.“

Amélie furrowed her brows. „I know you have an active imagination, and that's one reason why they recruited you. But there is such a thing as an useless application of your talents. Now go bother someone else, I have important tasks to do.“

She tried to concentrate on her newspaper, but Sombra didn't let go. „Are you sure you're not interested, amiga? I have her number, you know. I could easily arrange a secret meeting, if you'd like.“ She winked, doing finger pistols.

„Just. Step off, and let it go.“ Amélie muttered. „I don't need your ...'help'. I have never felt anything for that squirrely _salope_ , and I never will. Now shoo! Go away!“

Sombra grinned. „Ooh, getting defensive, are we? Have I struck a nerve? Well, my offer still stands. If you want it, you know how to find me.“ She did a two-finger salute, turned around and skipped down the corridor, humming a joyful melodie.

The truth was, there was something inside Amélie, something she didn't really understand herself. It started during the assassination in King's Row. First she though her delight came from the kill, the choice she had forced upon her enemy. But her thoughts kept going back to their duel beforehand, how that rat kept a smile on her face despite everything. Then there was her reaction just afterwards ... that pleading look, on the verge of tears, her trembling lips, her skin glistening from the exertion during the chase, that mixture of realisation and hopelessness. It awakened a stirring, a desire inside of her to possess all of that. She shouldn't be able to feel all of this, but here she was waiting for their next meeting. If only Sombra wasn't so damn smug.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena sat on her sofa, alone, staring at the text on her tablet. There is no way this could actually happen. It's been years since she last saw Amélie. Now she's hidden behind that blue mask. She's gone, and she's unlikely to ever come back. On top of that, this Sombra character's far too selfish to pull off something like that. You can't rely on a power-hugry hacker to play cupid for you.

She cleared the words, deleted the file, erased all traces of her ever writing this, then she went on her balcony. A fresh breeze cooled down this summer night, the cars two roads down formed a continuous hum, three chavs down at the corner laughed at each other's silliness. Same as usual. Calming.

She took a deep breath.  _You're in a relationship now. You can't keep thinking about your lost love. Even if she was your first big crush._

Lena did some explorations during her teenage years, sure, but none of that really stuck. Those were nice while they lasted, yet none of them lasted very long. But shortly after joining Overwatch, when she was introduced to the other sections, she met Amélie. Something immediately struck her. That sharp yet soft face, the enigmatic smile and the gentle eyes. Her mannerisms, the way she held her hand when she laughed, the slight twitch of her chin when someone entered the room. That slight smell of lavender and honey.

Of course Lena never tried to do anything about it. Not when one is married, even less in the workplace. But sometimes, just sometimes she felt a tinge of regret.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Emily grinned so wide, her teeth could form a brige over the Amazon. „Oh, this story generator is  _so extra!_ “ Lena just sighed. This has been going on all evening. Someone pointed her girlfriend to this website where you could write a few names and some words, and then it used those to create a story for you. Of course she would get hours of amusement out of this.

„Can you make her stop somehow?“ Lena asked Amélie, who had just finished her shower. „I'm sure you've learned some techniques for temporarily knocking someone out.“

Amélie gave her a wry half-smile. „Of course I could do that, chérie, but where is the fun in that? I find it much more amusing to watch you squirm like this.“

Lena looked back and forth between those two, saw them winking at each other, and sighed. When Amélie moved in with them, she didn't think she'd end up the bouncy ball that gets thrown back and forth. With their combined forces they could make anyone bend to their will, and somehow make it enjoyable. Especially at night, heh.

„What are you thinking about, babe?“ Emily cooed. „It has to be something uncouth, with the way you're blushing!“ She traced her finger down Lena's nose, giving a flick to the tip.

Lena crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. „N-no I'm not! It's just your imagination.“ This only earned her giggles and comments about imagination.

Amélie sat down on Lena's other side, now in a pajama, reaching for the tablet. „Why don't we make another story for our dear little huffy-puffy? Let me try it this time.“ Lena sighed again. This will take a while until they're satisfied, won't it?

 


	6. Chapter 6

With a satisfied  _clack_ , Michael Chu put the pen back down. This is it. This is amazing. This will leave the canon nuts struggling, guessing and scratching their heads until the hair falls out. Could there be any joy greater than mocking those who are righteously wrong? He certainly couldn't think of one.

Suddenly, there was a hard knocking on his door. „This is the authorities speaking. Please open your door, or we will be forced to use force.“ Did he do something bad? Not that he could remember. And he hasn't been heavily drunk in quite a few years. Maybe they just had a mix-up and mistook him for someone else.

When he opened the door, two sky blue uniforms swooshed past him and put him in handcuffs. In front of him stood a third uniformed person, holding up a badge.

„Agent Torres, Overwatch. You are Michael Chu, I assume?“ - „Uh, yes ...?“ - Well, you are arrested for your silly stories. They are getting silly. Far too silly. Silly beyond anyone's liking. Sillier than a scintillating Sicilian in Scilly. And!“ - he turned towards you, dear reader - „Good night.“

 


End file.
